


L'autunno arriva quando non lo vedi

by Mikirise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Soul Bond, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Hates Magic, penso di aver fatto senza volere una
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Tony è una costante negli universi, per qualche strana ragione. Le costanze non hanno una logica. Hanno solo una loro energia. E possono essere oggetti, possono essere situazioni, possono essere persone. E non tutte le persone sono costanti. Nel momento stesso in cui le hanno presentato Peter Parker, ad esempio, ha sentito che quel bambino non è importante per quello che è, ma per quello che significa. E Peter Parker non esiste in ogni universo. L'universo può tranquillamente sostituire Peter. Tony, invece, è una costante. Tony esiste in ogni versione, Tony c'è sempre, è ovunque, a volte con gli occhi azzurri, a volte un pochino più basso, a volte con lineamenti femminili, a volte con le spalle un po' più grandi, è difficile tenere insieme tutti gli universi, quando si tratta di Tony. E Wanda vuole sapere il perché. Vuole sapere se lo è per un qualche motivo intrinseco della sua energia, oppure se lo è per qualcosa che ha fatto. Se la Scienza che sta difendendo a spada tratta lo ha portato ad esserne uno, oppure se è stato l'Universo a sceglierlo. Se è importante per l'universo.





	L'autunno arriva quando non lo vedi

**Author's Note:**

> il prompt usato per il COW-T è: meraviglia
> 
> il prompt usato per lo stony bingo è: Tony Hates Magic

# L'autunno arriva quando non lo vedi

 

> I don't need the world to see  
>  That I've been the best I can be, but  
>  I don't think I could stand to be  
>  Where you don't see me

  
La tovaglia è a scacchi bianchi e azzurri e Wanda si beve il suo té, con il mignolino ben alzato e gli occhi chiusi, cercando di assaporare il sapore delle erbe, che non sono state addolcite con lo zucchero e che non sono state allungate con niente, non un po' di latte, nemmeno il sapore di metallo del cucchiaio li ha sporcati. Wanda sta assaporandosi il suo té e poi alza un lato delle labbra, mentre Tony la osserva con un sopracciglio alzato, solo per poi sbuffare una risata e distogliere lo sguardo. Tony non è la cosa importante adesso. Non lo è nemmeno Steve che tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate, con una matita tra le dita e che non sembra star ascoltando la conversazione. Non sono loro la cosa importante, adesso. Sono tante cose però, le cose importanti. Lo è il colore della tovaglia, lo è il ricordo che Wanda ha della sua realtà. Lo è il continuo fluire della realtà davanti a i suoi occhi. Lo sono le sue unghie un pochino mangiucchiate. E il colore della tovaglia a scacchi.  
  
Tony si passa una mano sul viso, sbuffando leggermente. E lui non può capire, ovviamente, perché ha solo questi occhi con cui guardare il mondo. È come se vedesse soltanto alcune dimensioni, come se vedesse soltanto altezza, lunghezza e profondità, ma non si rendesse conto del tempo. Wanda il tempo lo vede benissimo. Sbatte le palpebre lentamente, una, due, tre volte, e abbassa la tazzina di tè, posandola sul piattino sul tavolo.  
  
La tovaglia a scacchi, con quei bellissimi colori, sembra essere una costante. Wanda sbatte ancora le palpebre una quarta volta. Tony non vede quello che vede lei. Come può capire? Ha cercato di spiegargli come funziona l'energia che condivide con Pietro. Come funziona la sua magia, come funziona la velocità di Pietro. Il fatto che nel mondo ci sia un equilibrio, e che, in questo equilibrio, le forze di Wanda e Pietro, in un qualche modo si debbano compensare. Ha provato a spiegargli che è questo il motivo per cui, quando lei usa la sua magia, Pietro è più lento a correre. E gli ha anche spiegato che non c'è niente in questo mondo che lei baratterebbe con questo.  
  
Finché lei è viva, Pietro dovrà correre un pochino più lento. E finché Pietro è vivo, i poteri di Wanda saranno un pochino meno forti, ma non importa, non è questo che le dà fastidio. Lei adora avere i poteri un pochino più deboli, perché è un modo per ricordarle che suo fratello è ancora lì, con lei, e che non è onnipotente. Wanda non può tutto. Wanda è ancora umana, perché Pietro è lì con lei. Il colore della tovaglia è veramente bello. Wanda chiude gli occhi, poi li riapre, e vede due tovaglie di fronte a lei, una ha gli scacchi rossi e blu, una invece è blu e bianco. Quindi la tovaglia non è una costante. Interessante. È una cosa interessante. Wanda torna a guardare Tony. E non è passato molto tempo dalla sua ultima frase, quindi inclina la testa e sorride.  
  
Tony è una costante negli universi, per qualche strana ragione. Le costanze non hanno una logica. Hanno solo una loro energia. E possono essere oggetti, possono essere situazioni, possono essere persone. E non tutte le persone sono costanti. Nel momento stesso in cui le hanno presentato Peter Parker, ad esempio, ha sentito che quel bambino non è importante per quello che è, ma per quello che significa. E Peter Parker non esiste in ogni universo. L'universo può tranquillamente sostituire Peter. Tony, invece, è una costante. Tony esiste in ogni versione, Tony c'è sempre, è ovunque, a volte con gli occhi azzurri, a volte un pochino più basso, a volte con lineamenti femminili, a volte con le spalle un po' più grandi, è difficile tenere insieme tutti gli universi, quando si tratta di Tony. E Wanda vuole sapere il perché. Vuole sapere se lo è per un qualche motivo intrinseco della sua energia, oppure se lo è per qualcosa che ha fatto. Se la Scienza che sta difendendo a spada tratta lo ha portato ad esserne uno, oppure se è stato l'Universo a sceglierlo. Se è importante per l'universo.  
  
Wanda mantiene il suo sorriso, intreccia le dita tra loro e le porta sotto il mento. "È la storia della piccola tigre dei bioparchi" gli dice, puntando il dito sulla tovaglia. Steve alza lo sguardo e guarda prima Tony, poi Wanda e poi, di nuovo, Tony. Sembra interessato. "I suoi genitori conoscono la natura, conoscono la vita che sta al di fuori del bioparco, ma il tigrotto che è nato lì dentro e non sa che cosa voglia dire vedere, non ha la visuale completa di quello che è il mondo. Io sono come i genitori, e voi siete come i tigrotti."  
  
Questa volta anche Steve sbuffa una risata. Torna a dondolare la matita tra le dita e a guardare il suo quadernino degli schizzi. Wanda non gli presta troppe attenzioni. Preferisce studiare l'espressione di Tony, che sembra essere un pochino confusa, un pochino spaventata, un pochino triste e un pochino divertita. Wanda chiude e riapre gli occhi e cerca di concentrarsi su il Tony davanti a lei.  
  
Forse, il Tony davanti a lei non ha ancora creato il suo collegamento con il mondo. Forse, il Tony davanti a lei ancora non sa che cosa voglia dire essere collegato non solo al mondo ma anche con le persone. Forse, il Tony davanti a lei non ha mai provato dei sentimenti così forti da pensare che vale la pena sacrificare qualcosa, non tutto, non cose importanti, ma una cosa piccolina, che non ha tanta importanza, per qualcun altro. Forse, questo Tony davanti a lui, che non ha gli occhi azzurri ma li ha marroni scuro, che è piccolino al confronto con Steve e che adesso ha la testa leggermente inclinata con il suo sorriso che sembra più una domanda che un segno di felicità, si sente solo in questo mondo. Forse lui -deve ancora trovare il suo posto nell'Universo.  
  
Wanda muove le dita intorno alla sua tazzina di tè e alza entrambi i lati delle labbra.  
  
Sono diversi Tony che le rispondono, però. Riesce a vedere gli occhi blu e riesce a vedere anche un modo diverso di vestirsi, un maglioncino col cappuccio rosso, oppure una polo bianca, oppure lo smoking e riesce le diverse voci, alcune un pochino più tristi, alcune un pochino più roche, che le dicono: "Io non credo nella magia. La magia non la capisco." Abbassa lo sguardo quando lo dice. Come se si sentisse in colpa. "Capisco la Scienza, però. Alla fine... penso che sia quella la parte di me che potrebbe davvero aiutare il mondo, no?"  
  
Wanda allora posa una mano sulla mano di Tony. Pensa di poterlo aiutare. Se il problema è questo, se per capire per quale motivo Tony è una costante nell'Universo allora deve dare una piccola spinta, forse lo può fare. Forse può creare un collegamento per lui. Può farlo, sì. La tovaglia ha un colore così bello... Wanda posa l'altra mano sul braccio di Steve.  
  
"Io non capisco la Scienza" assicura Tony, dopo un po'. Tony e Steve le lanciano un'occhiata confusa, ma Wanda non si lascia scuotere. Si allontana lentamente, tirando indietro la schiena. "Credo che vada bene anche così, non credi anche tu?"  
  
Il colore della tovaglia la distrae ancora una volta. Oh. Adesso è diventata gialla. L'energia continua a scorrere per la stanza e in quel momento non cambia molto il flusso, l'ambiente. Wanda perde interesse in Steve e Tony per qualche secondo, guardandosi intorno e alzando il mento, per poter vedere il soffitto in legno chiaro. Poi torna a guardare verso il basso e l'energia sembra starsi di nuovo ristrutturando.  
  
Suo fratello deve star correndo veramente molto forte. Wanda sorride.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rhodey lo tira giù dal letto a castello e Tony deve coprirsi il viso, per non rompersi il naso. Tony si sarebbe davvero potuto rompere il naso, perché Rhodey lo ha tirato giù dal letto a castello e Tony stava dormendo. Porca puttana. Stava dormendo, dopo settimane, stava chiudendo gli occhi, respirando regolarmente mentre la temperatura del suo corpo si abbassava piano piano e stava probabilmente allucinando. Stava dormendo, forse sognando. E sono settimane che Rhodey gli dice che dovrebbe dormire un pochino di più e smettere di lavorare ai progetti degli altri e pensare a nutrirsi, a comportarsi come il ragazzino che in effetti è. Sono settimane. E adesso lo butta giù dal letto a castello.  
  
Gli avrebbe potuto fare male.  
  
Tony tiene ancora le mani intorno alla testa, per proteggerla. Ha gli occhi chiusi, pensa, per qualche secondo, di lasciar perdere tutto e richiudere gli occhi e dormire sul pavimento. Il pavimento è abbastanza comodo, forse un pochino sporco, quello laggiù deve essere il cartone della pizza che hanno mangiato venerdì scorso, ma Tony non ha le prove. E sul pavimento ci si può pur sempre stare. Non sarebbe la fine del mondo, per davvero. Si gira, sdraiandosi sulla schiena e guarda il lampadario della stanza, portandosi il polso sulla fronte.  
  
"Perché lo hai fatto?" gli chiede, con la voce impastata e gli occhi ancora appiccicaticci. Non riesce a vedere bene, in effetti. La stanza è coperta di ombre e di luci e lui vede forme che non sembrano avere una vera forma e quindi prova a smuovere la lingua impastata, aprendo un paio di volte la bocca, e si stropiccia gli occhi. Rhodey non ha risposto. Tony si alza a sedere, con l'aiuto di una delle mani e si guarda intono e si rende conto di essere solo nella stanza.  
  
Le lenzuola del letto le ha intrecciate tra le caviglie e il letto di Rhodey è ben rifatto. E Rhodey non è seduto lì, davanti a lui. E c'è un bigliettino attaccato sulla sua scrivania, Tony deve gattonare sul pavimento e allungare il braccio fino a quando sente di potersi slogare la spalla, per afferrarlo e leggerlo. Dice: Finalmente dormivi, non volevo svegliarti, ci vediamo a pranzo. E questo è davvero strano, pensa lui, ributtandosi sul pavimento, con una mano su un occhio. Rigira il bigliettino tra le mani e tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate, cerca di concentrasi e rilegge il biglietto e...  
  
Tony ha chiaramente sentito delle mani prenderlo dalla spalla e dal fianco per buttarlo giù dal letto a castello. Qualcuno lo ha afferrato e Tony lo ricorda. Non sta impazzendo. Lo ricorda perfettamente. Si posa una mano sulla spalla e riesce a sentire ancora il fantasma del ricordo del tocco. Ma forse è stato soltanto un incubo. Ne fa tanti di incubi così, in cui le persone lo raggiungono e poi con lui sanno cosa dovrebbero farci e lo buttano giù da qualche parte. Gli fa male la schiena, però, per come è caduto. Il letto a castello non è poi così alto e le lenzuola e i cuscini per terra hanno attutito il colpo, ma fa comunque male.  
  
Tony vorrebbe soltanto tornare a dormire. Si passa la mano sul viso, prova a sdraiarsi di nuovo, guardando il lampadario e ha gli occhi pesanti, sente fisicamente le sue occhiaie e, per qualche strano motivo, quando ha alzato le mani, per tenere il bigliettino, le ha sentite tremare, come se lo sforzo per loro fosse eccessivo. Chiude gli occhi, poi li chiude con più forza.  
  
Qualcuno lo ha buttato giù dal letto a castello, ma non c'è nessuno in questa stanza. C'è solo lui, e i suoi fantasmi e il suo niente. La stanza è silenziosa come invece non era quando si è addormentato, con Rhodey che gli parlava di cose che lui non stava minimamente ascoltando, qualcosa che aveva a che fare con i comandi degli aerei, o forse la sensazione che si ha quando ci si ritrova a testa in giù e tutto il mondo sembra stare ai tuoi piedi. Per quanto Tony cerchi di richiamare alla memoria la voce, le parole di Rhodey -beh, Rhodey non è qui, giusto? Quindi è diverso addormentarsi adesso. Tony deglutisce. Ci prova un'altra volta. Chiude gli occhi con forza, respira profondamente, si dice che deve dormire.  
  
Ma la stanza è vuota e silenziosa. E lui non riesce ad addormentarsi. Quindi apre gli occhi, che sono ancora un pochino offuscati, che ancora non si sono abituati alla luce, o al buio, o a qualsiasi stato si trovi questa stupidissima stanza, e sospira. Non che importi, comunque. Sta benissimo anche senza dormire, dormire è terribilmente sopravvalutato. Chi ne ha bisogno? Non lui. Lui non ne ha bisogno sicuramente. Quindi si alza in piedi, continua a stropicciarsi gli occhi e prende un respiro profondo.  
  
Non sa che ore siano, ma è sicuro di dover iniziare una giornata lunga.  
  
Non sa chi lo abbia buttato giù dal letto, ma non può essere nessuno , visto che nessuno si può materializzare o smaterializzare a piacimento nella sua stanza. O in casa sua. In casa sua e di Rhodey. Tony arriccia le labbra e posa le mani sui fianchi. Va tutto bene. Non sta diventando pazzo, deve solo essere caduto dal letto, come succede ai bambini. E quindi questa storia certamente non può raccontarla a Rhodey, perché inizierebbero troppe battute, troppi...  
  
Dal petto, Tony sente una sensazione di pura serenità. Non sa a che cosa sia dovuta. Non pensa nemmeno che questa serenità gli appartenga. Tony non è mai stato sereno. Si tocca il petto, affonda le unghie nella maglietta enorme che usa come pigiama e sente, percepisce, che questa non è una sua emozione. Sente e percepisce che questa non è una sua emozione. E quindi sì, deve essere diventato pazzo, perché le emozioni che si sentono, di solito non le sta provando qualcun altro. C'è un'altra cosa strana, però. Le tende della camera sono chiuse. Non entra un filo d'ario, nemmeno un pochino di luce solare. Eppure, Tony lo sente. Si porta le mani trai capelli, sente di non riuscire a respirare così tanto profondamente, sente di non -sente di non... Si passa una mano sul naso, chiude gli occhi. Deve calmarsi.  
  
Deve pensare a cose che lo calmino. Ma la tenda della sua camera è chiusa, ed è semi buia e non ci sono forme strane, non c'è niente che Tony non riconoscerebbe ed eppure lui sente il calore del sole sul viso, eppure sente un soffio di vento sui polpacci. Ed eppure sente... Tony è incapace di respirare.  
  
Si guarda intorno, sente come se i suoi muscoli si fossero fermati dal respirare, come se ricordassero solo come inspirare e adesso i suoi polmoni sono così pieni d'aria da soffocare. Non riesce a smettere. Non riesce a concentrarsi sulla respirazione, mentre il collo gli diventa caldo e le orecchie iniziano a bruciargli e... anche se non è la sua emozione, quest'emozione che ha scatenato il panico nel suo corpo, gli restituisce anche l'aria. Non la sente più sul petto, la sente sulla schiena, sente una freschezza che lui prima non avrebbe potuto sentire, sente -sente questa tranquillità ed espira, finalmente. Torna a respirare.  
  
Ma c'è sicuramente qualcosa che non va.  
  
Tony tira su col naso e torna a guardarsi intorno. Ha la sensazione del vento primaverile sul corpo e non ha nemmeno aperto la finestra. Si passa una mano sul viso e forse dovrebbe solo tornare dormire, forse è questo il problema. Tony afferra il suo asciugamano e va in bagno. Magari, invece, l'unica cosa che deve fare è svegliarsi per bene. Magari.  
  
  
  
  
  
Non sono solo sensazioni. Almeno, all'inizio erano solo sensazioni, il sole in faccia quando non c'era, quella strana tranquillità, che all'inizio Tony aveva scambiato con serenità, ma che invece è così piena di piccole oscurità che lui non saprebbe davvero descrivere, e poi, certo c'è stata la stranissima sensazione di quel tocco, mentre stava bevendo il caffè, un tocco abbastanza leggero, come se qualcuno stesse cercando di fargli forza.  
  
Tony ha passato la mattina da solo, in casa. Oggi lo doveva aver preso per dormire, forse è anche uno dei motivi per cui Rhodey ieri è rimasto fino a tardi a parlare di stupidaggini, e nessuno lo avrebbe fatto andare alla SI in condizioni di morto vivente. E certamente suo padre non si sarebbe reso conto della sua assenza, visto che, beh, la cosa importante che fa Tony è portare i progetti a fine mese, per il resto potrebbe anche scomparire e non tornare più.  
  
Tony si siede sul divano, con le ginocchia alzate e una smorfia sulle labbra. Potrebbe scomparire per un mese intero che la sua famiglia non noterebbe niente. Forse anche Rhodey non noterebbe niente, o forse sarebbe così sollevato dal non dover più fare da baby-sitter che non lo cercherebbe. O forse dovrebbe davvero solo farsi una lunga e rinvigorente dormita e smettere di credere che tutti quanti lo vogliono morto, o metri e metri lontano da loro. Forse dovrebbe solo fare pace col cervello e lasciare che tutte quelle paure che compongono la sua personalità muoiano lentamente. In due parole, Tony ha passato la mattina da solo, nel suo appartamento a fissare il nulla, con la testa piena di pensieri e sensazioni che non erano le sue.  
  
Deve essere perché era così pieno di pensieri che all'inizio non ha sentito la voce. Immaginare scenari in cui Rhodey e Pepper lo prendono di forza per portarlo in un ospedale di igiene mentale, perché non ha il controllo su se stesso e potrebbe essere un pericolo per gli altri -insomma immaginare questo gli prende la maggior parte della mattina, e, per quanto sia un genio, per quanto riesca a diversificare i suoi pensieri, quando si trova in questo stato è facile e abbastanza allettante cullarsi in pensieri paranoici. Non che comunque abbia poi così tanta scelta.  
  
È in un momento di pausa, in uno di quegli attimi in cui Tony è finalmente riuscito a riprendere il controllo del suo flusso di pensieri, proprio lì, cosa che non ha aiutato poi, per la cronaca, che ha sentito un pensiero che non è suo. Una parola soltanto e non c'è nessuna voce, non c'è nessun suono. È solo un pensiero e... è strano doverli descrivere. _Basta_. Sente quest'unica parola nelle ossa, nella testa, come se l'avesse pensata lui. E forse lo ha fatto. Forse ha pensato basta, mentre stava aprendo la bottiglietta d'acqua per bere, o forse -non ha aiutato davvero sentire questo pensiero, perché adesso Tony non riesce davvero a non pensare a se stesso in una stanza imbottita, isolante?, con le braccia legate e quella camicia di forza che ha visto davvero tante volte nei film.  
  
Gli cade dalle mani la bottiglietta. Porta le mani alla testa e si inumidisce le labbra. Okay. Deve solo continuare a respirare, deve solo essere sicuro che quello fosse un suo pensiero. In effetti, è un po' stufo di questi scenari in cui lui è pazzo e tutti lo vorrebbero rinchiudere da qualche parte. Non ha comunque la forza di fermarli. Ma poi, pensa, non lo sa, non può aver pensato solo a questo. Ha pensato a prendere la bottiglietta d'acqua, ad esempio, ha anche pensato che vuole mangiare del tofu a cena, perché vuole invitare anche Bruce a mangiare con lui e Bruce è vegetariano. Non se lo ricordava prima, ma in effetti è una cosa che si è detto. Ha pensato anche a suo padre, quella è la parte della mattina in cui avrebbe preferito pensare di essere pazzo e poi...  
  
_Basta._  
  
Tony aggrotta le sopracciglia, si guarda intorno. I pensieri non hanno voci. Non voci materiali, perché, beh, ovvio, la voce la danno le corde vocali. Se si sta pensando non ci sono corde vocali. I pensieri possono avere toni però, perché il tono non è dato solo da qualcosa di fisico, ma anche da qualcosa di emotivo. E la testa è abbastanza emotiva. Quindi non sente la voce di chiunque stia parlando nella sua testa, cosa veramente poco educata, perché nessuno dovrebbe intrufolarsi nella testa altrui senza permesso, ma sente il suo tono. Frustrato. Non c'è tranquillità.  
  
Tony si posa una mano sul petto e non sente quella sensazione di calma fredda che ha sentito prima. Non sente quella razionalizzazione che invece ha sentito prima e che lo ha forse salvato dal rinchiudersi in camera e non voler mai più uscire. Non è lui che prova queste sensazioni e non è lui che sta gridando a se stesso di smetterla, che non riesce più a sopportare se stesso. È già successo, ovviamente. È una delle cose che succedono quando il tuo cervello lavora a velocità supersonica e devi scegliere che filo seguire, quale filo lasciar morire lentamente. Quando compare una nuova ossessione. Tony si gratta la nuca. Quando c'è una vecchia ossessione da cui non riesce a scappare, a cui sta dedicando tutte le giornate, ma non vorrebbe.  
  
_Come fai a sopportare tutti questi pensieri?_  
  
Tony deglutisce. Sente un calore allarmante alle guance, sente come se stesse per prendere fuoco, sente come se qualcuno volesse fargli male e lui non può fare niente, non può fare niente di niente e lui non può... Chiude gli occhi. Ha la bottiglietta per terra, non c'è nessuno in casa, soltanto lui. Quello non è un pensiero di qualcun altro, deve essere lui che, dal tanto ignorare una parte di se stesso adesso si ritrova una personalità doppia e... Deve respirare profondamente. Questa mattina va di bene in meglio. Sarebbe dovuto andare alle Stark Industries, sarebbe dovuto andare al laboratorio ed essere sicuro di stare con qualcuno intorno, nel momento in cui sarebbe impazzito, perché è questo che sta succedendo, vero?, eh, certo. Non poteva che finire così. Forse ha dimenticato di prendere le medicine. Forse dovrebbe solo...  
  
Sente delle mani sul viso. Ecco. Questo. Questo è il tipo di cose che fanno venire i brividi a tutti. Tony inizia a sudare freddo. Apre lentamente gli occhi e si ritrova davanti Steve, che gli ha preso il viso tra le mani e lo guarda dritto negli occhi. Tony gli occhi li sbarra. Perché era abbastanza sicuro di essere solo in casa. Tira su col naso, cerca di guardarsi intorno, cerca di liberarsi dalla stretta di Steve e si rende conto di avere più libertà di movimento di quanto credeva. Le mani di Steve non lo fermano, stanno semplicemente lì. E questo torna ad essere un pochino più inquietante. Ci devono essere dei motivi se riesce a...  
  
_Ti prego, smettila._  
  
Non c'è nessuna voce. Solo quella sensazione nella testa e Tony non... cosa sta succedendo? Si guarda intorno per cercare di raccogliere più informazioni possibili sulla stanza, per capire se sta ancora dormendo, o se è la sua testa che non funziona più, oppure se c'è qualche altra spiegazione, se lui... Le mani di Steve premono un pochino di più contro il suo viso. Forse vuole che si concentri su di lui. Forse vuole che la smetta di pensare così tanto, ma la verità è che Tony non sa come fermare il flusso, questa volta. Non sa su che cos'altro si dovrebbe concentrare. Non capisce che cosa sta succedendo, se avesse almeno un indizio, qualcosa, potrebbe lavorare sull'indizio, lasciare che si formi una teoria nella testa e lavorarci sopra. Ma in questo stato... in questo stato non riesce a non sentire, non riesce a non... Steve è davvero molto vicino a lui. Questo è l'unico altro filo di pensieri che la sua testa gli offre e, francamente, in questo momento, forse preferisce andare di matto perché vede Steve nella sua cucina, anche se lui non sembra poter essere nella sua cucina.  
  
_Non so cosa stia succedendo_ , Steve anche si guarda intorno. Tony ha la sensazione che Steve si veda in casa sua, o da qualsiasi altra parte si sia trovato quando ha chiesto a Tony di stare in silenzio. Non capisce perché sembra voler accettato con così tanta calma questa situazione, non capisce come possa mantenere i nervi saldi. Lo vede chiudere gli occhi e portarsi la mano sulla tempia, deformando la sua espressione con una smorfia di quasi dolore, come se Tony e i suoi pensieri fossero un mal di testa che viene e va. _Ma non riesco a starti dietro. Ti prego, trova un modo per calmarti._  
  
Tony aggrotta le sopracciglia e si sporge un pochino in avanti, con un'espressione confusa. Eh? _Eh?_ Dovrebbe stare calmo? Lui? E perché? Perché sembra essere lui quello che sta avendo una reazione eccessiva? Perché Steve sembra non darsi troppi problemi di -qualsiasi cosa stia succedendo? No. Non può calmarsi. Non finché non avrà una risposta. Non finché non saprà che cosa sta succedendo in questo stupidissimo cervello che si ritrova. Deglutisce, torna a guardarsi intorno, questa volta con un pochino più di panico. Forse si sta veramente immaginando Steve in casa sua. Forse dovrebbe...  
  
_Vieni a trovarmi a lavoro._  
  
Tony aggrotta le sopracciglia e si passa la mano sugli occhi. Ha senso. Questo ha senso. Può andare a trovare Steve a lavoro e se ci sono due Steve, allora sicuramente sta impazzendo, e se Steve non si ricorda di questa conversazione allora sicuramente Tony sta impazzendo e se questa cosa è reale, se loro due hanno veramente parlato e questa cosa sta succedendo per davvero allora -allora è molto probabile che Tony stia per impazzire.  
  
Steve sospira. Chiude gli occhi, sembra essere ancora un pochino dolorante per colpa dei pensieri di Tony. Perfetto. Okay. Hanno un piano. Avere un piano è una cosa divertente, è una cosa che dà sicurezza. Tony annuisce più volte e si morde il labbro. Va bene. Okay. Lo può fare. Si abbassa per prendere la bottiglietta d'acqua da per terra e quando alza lo sguardo, Steve non è più lì.  
  
Questa non è sicuramente una situazione normale, ma almeno non... almeno sa che cosa deve fare. Forse. Almeno spera.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tony si riscopre più codardo di quello che credeva essere. Sta fuori dalla galleria d'arte con le mani nelle tasche della giacchetta e non riesce a convincersi ad entrare. Non sembra nemmeno esserci nessuno lì. Forse ha sbagliato a scegliere l'orario, forse doveva rimanere a casa e continuare a rimuginare su quello che ha visto, sentito, o detto. Forse. O forse dovrebbe solo provare quel pochettino di coraggio che pensava di avere e fare quello che deve fare. Anche se, pensandoci bene, se Steve non sa che lui è lì, fuori dalla galleria a pensare che deve trovare il coraggio di entrare. E questo direbbe già tanto.  
  
Uhm.  
  
Tony deglutisce e guarda verso l'alto, per affrontare quel grattacielo che poco dovrebbe avere a che fare con il quartiere in cui si trovano. Ha poco a che fare anche con la galleria che Steve e Janet hanno messo su. Ha poco a che fare con l'universo, pensandoci bene. Sembra trovarsi lì solo per caso, non perché un qualche architetto abbia pensato a come farlo rientrare nel panorama generale. Un po' come Tony. Un po' come Tony ovunque ma soprattutto un po' come Tony davanti alla galleria d'arte.  
  
Mamma mia, spera davvero tanto di non essere impazzito tutto d'un colpo.  
  
Sbuffa e scrolla le spalle. No. Okay. Magari è pazzo o magari no. Magari non vuole avere la conferma e, se avrà la conferma, non vuole certamente averla davanti a Steve. Di tutte le persone proprio Steve. No. Non può andare così, non può entrare nella galleria. Quindi sospira e gira i tacchi. Più che da Steve sarebbe dovuto andare da Xavier e sperare che non gli dicesse di rimanere nel suo istituto, come ha già fatto in precedenza. E poi, questa giornata doveva essere per dormire e riposarsi. Invece si è ritrovato a fare il triplo dell'esercizio fisico a cui è abituato e a farsi venire tre attacchi di panico prima di pranzo. E, oh, non pranzato. Rhodes gli ha lasciato qualcosa in frigo, un post-it per ricordagli di mangiare e lui no ha mangiato. No. Ora torna a casa e questa storia deve finire qui. Di tutte le persone, era ovvio che la sua testa decidesse di afffidarsi a Steve per fargli capire che è diventato psicotico. Steve è alto. Tony sbuffa una risata alla sua battuta e prende a camminare via per la strada, quando sente quest'emozione che… è preoccupazione. Forse un po' di frustrazione. Alza lo sguardo dal marciapiede e si guarda intorno per l'ennesima volta. E vede Steve, venire dalla parte opposta, correndo, con un braccio alzato che muove prima a destra e poi a sinistra.  
  
Quando il loro sguardo si incontra, Tony sente quest'altra emozione che non saprebbe descrivere o dargli un altro nome che non sia… sollievo. Forse è sollievo, ma non ne è poi così sicuro, perché c'è anche qualcos'altro. Una punta dolce che Tony non riesce a riconoscere. Un qualcosa che riempie il petto. Una felicità che… è solo sollievo. Steve corre fino ad essere a pochi passi da lui e poi sembra inciampare e dover riprendere l'equilibrio posando le mani sulle sue spalle. Steve è sempre molto vicino. E Tony inclina la testa e aggrotta un po' le sopracciglia e… “Sei qui” dice Steve. Ha il fiatone, cerca di respirare e si passa una mano sul labbro superiore, e guarda dall'altra parte della strada, per poi tirare in avanti la testa, forse esausto per la corsa. Ma… no. Non è esausto per la corsa. Tony abbassa lo sguardo. Riesce a sentire quello che Steve sente. E non è esausto per la corsa, era solo preoccupato di non trovarlo qui. Di arrivare, fare il più in fretta possibile e non trovare Tony. Steve tossisce una risata e si tira indietro imbarazzato.  
  
Lo sa che Steve è felice di vederlo solo perché così sa di non stare male di testa ma… nessuno è mai sembrato essere felice di vedere Tony, o di riuscire a raggiungerlo. E Forse questa sensazione venuta da qualcun altro è come la droga, forse lo mette in imbarazzo oppure lo fa sentire più importante di quello che in realtà è. Che Steve sia felice di vederlo, che gli abbia posato le mani sulle spalle e che sia qui, in carne ed ossa, rende felice Tony, che si dimentica per cinque secondi contati che non è normale sentire le emozioni degli altri. Uno, due, tre, quattro, cinque. Poi chiede: “Cosa sta succedendo?” E si inumidisce le labbra, si guarda intorno. Ha paura della risposta di Steve, ovviamente. Ha paura ch gli dica…  
  
“Non lo so.”  
  
Rimangono sul ciglio della strada, Steve con le mani sulle spalle di Tony, Tony con le sopracciglia aggrottate e il respiro corto. Non hanno un piano. Non passano macchine intorno a loro. C'è un momento di immobilità. Anche i pensieri di Tony si fermano. Io grattacielo non sembra più essere un grattacielo. E Steve posa la fronte sulla spalla di Tony e sembra essere davvero tanto esausto. Devono trovare un piano d'azione, un indizio per capire che cosa sta succedendo. Tony sente Steve rilassarsi sulla sua spalla, ma anche nel suo petto. Sente come Steve riesca a respirare con più calma, il cuore che gli batte più lentamente. “Troveremo un indizio” lo rassicura, alzando una mano per posarla sulla sua nuca. Sembrava essere così calmo prima. Forse Tony ha solo capito male. Può succedere. “Non… dai. Magari non è normale, ma ci possiamo lavorare su.”  
  
Accarezza lentamente la nuca di Steve. Chi lo avrebbe detto che è una persona dalla lacrima facile? Non che stia… Tony abbassa lo sguardo e fa una smorfia. Gira la testa quello che basta per poter guardare parte del viso di Steve e le sue labbra toccano senza volere la guancia di lui. E si rende conto che, in effetti, Steve non sta piangendo come un bambino, ma forse come un adulto sì. Vorrebbe chiedergli che cosa sta succedendo, ma la risposta arriva prima della domanda.  
  
_Sono i pensieri._ Steve chiude gli occhi e afferra l'orlo della giacca di Tony con la mano. _Sono i pensieri, sono così tanti, sono così invasivi, sono così confusi_. “Come fai?” gli chiede, e la voce di Steve si mescola con la sensazione di pensiero in Tony. “Come fai a sopportarne così tanti?”  
  
Tony chiude gli occhi. Prende un respiro profondo. Okay. Allora se il problema è questo forse lui ha un piano d'azione. Alza lo sguardo verso il grattacielo e aspetta che ogni altro filo di pensiero scompaia nel nulla. Non sono cose importanti adesso. Vuole concentrarsi solo sul grattacielo. Deve concentrarsi solo sul grattacielo. Steve tiene gli occhi chiusi e premuti contro la sua spalla. Tony guarda verso il grattacielo, e, per cinque secondi contati, rimangono così. Cinque secondi per riprendersi.  
  
Uno, due, tre, quattro, cinque.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Io detesto la magia.”  
  
Tony lascia scivolare testa e braccia sul tavolo e poi sbuffa, sotto lo sguardo annoiato di Stephen, che tiene un sopracciglio alzato. Steve ha ancora le sopracciglia aggrottate e lo sguardo vuoto perso davanti a lui, i pensieri di Tony ancora lo stordiscono e Tony non riesce nemmeno a guardalo senza sentirsi in colpa. E sta davvero provando a concentrarsi sul loro piano D, visto che il piano A non è attuabile con Steve che si lascia travolgere da Tony, il piano B nemmeno è attuabile, perché Tony non può rimanere a letto a dormire per tutta la vita, e il piano C, cioè affidarsi alla Scienza, non ha avuto molti risultati perché, ugh, non c'è modo di spiegare un collegamento così repentino tra due persone. Forse è anche impossibile spiegare un collegamento simile tra due persone punto. Tony sta veramente provando a dare un freno ai suoi pensieri, ma lui è così abituato a lasciarli andare e ignorarli, che non... alza lo sguardo verso Steve e sbuffa. Tony odia veramente la Magia, ma...  
  
“I miei pensieri lo stanno uccidendo” dice, nascondendo il viso dietro il braccio. “E non voglio averlo sulla coscienza.”  
  
Stephen sbatte lentamente le palpebre. È l'unico mago che conosce e che non crede che sia un ciarlatano. Era un medico. Come un uomo da uomo di scienza, o da uomo di medicina, almeno, finisca per essere un mago. E non sa nemmeno se in effetti questo, tutto questo sia reale, se per davvero questo tipo sia magico perché, ugh, lui lo ha conosciuto come un medico. Doveva essere un medico. Forse è solo per questo che si è trascinato fino a lui. Tony si morde l'interno delle guance e si rialza, lentamente, raddrizzando la schiena, per poter affrontare Stephen. Steve anche sembra riscuotersi, girandosi verso Tony.  
  
“I tuoi pensieri non lo stanno uccidendo” dice tranquillamente Stephen, poi torna a leggere il suo libro, con le gambe incrociate e sulla sua poltroncina dal gusto decisamente troppo inglese. “Steve ha semplicemente cose che non vuole condividere.” Sembra annoiato dalla situazione e Tony ruota gli occhi, lasciandosi cadere le spalle. Detesta la magia e i maghi così tanto che, ora come ora, potrebbe anche prendere il tè che Stephen sta facendo finta di bere e glielo tirerebbe sul libro. L'unico motivo per cui non lo fa è che sente Steve accanto a lui e dentro di lui, che ha un effetto calmante. Per quale motivo Steve dovrebbe star nascondendo qualcosa? E poi che cosa vorrebbe dire che sta nascondendo qualcosa? Tony odia la magia così tanto. “Il mio consiglio è lasciare tutto esattamente così com'è.”  
  
Steve si riscuote, gira la testa verso Stephen e Tony sente una ventata di panico. Non va bene. “Cosa?” gli chiede quindi, con la voce leggermente strozzata. “Non c'è niente che -nessun bididi bodidi bu che puoi fare? Non puoi semplicemente...” Fa un segno con le mani e le dita, come a voler fare lui stesso una magia. Appena se ne rende conto tira giù le mani e cerca di nascondere il viso.  
  
“Non è una magia che posso semplicemente disfare” risponde borbottando Stephen.  
  
“Quindi questa cosa qui è una magia che qualcuno ha effettivamente fatto” sbotta Tony, grattandosi la testa. Steve guarda prima uno e poi l'altro. È rimasto troppo tempo in silenzio. I suoi pensieri sono così trattenuti da sembrare che tutto quello che sembra venire da Steve è l'energia di un buco nero. Forse è vero che sta cercando di nascondere qualcosa. Forse lui... Tony deglutisce. Torna a guardare Stephen. “Ma si sistemerà da sola.” Sembra una bugia, ma va bene. Deve solo trovare il modo per far parlare Stephen. Un motivo per cui dovrebbe aiutarlo. Certamente non può più spingere sulla _ricompensa fisic_ a. Beh. Non che l'ultima volta la _ricompensa fisica_ abbia portato a molto. L'unica cosa che ha portato quel bacio, o quella sessione di baci o come si chiama, non gli ha dato nient'altro che un'ustione da barba sulla pelle. Spera che almeno abbia urtato la pelle anche di Stephen. Certo. Potrebbe riprovare o...  
  
Stephen scrolla le spalle. Questa volta è Steve che ruota gli occhi. “È stupido” mormora, con le braccia incrociate. Tira indietro la sedia e si alza in piedi. “Andiamo via da qui.” Rimane in piedi vicino alla sedia, sta aspettando Tony, che si inumidisce le labbra nervosamente e poi gira la testa verso il mago per chiedergli almeno una spiegazione di quello che sta succedendo, ma non riesce a dire niente. Rimane in silenzio, come se avesse dimenticato tutte le parole del mondo per un attimo. “Tony” lo chiama Steve.  
  
Stephen alza un lato delle labbra e inclina la testa. “Oh” dice piano, chiudendo il libro. Lancia uno sguardo a Tony. “Devi aver pensato a quanto è divertente e bello baciare qualcuno con la barba.”  
  
Tony sbatte le palpebre e capisce il senso delle parole di Stephen un attimino troppo tardi. Steve assottiglia lo sguardo e schiocca la lingua contro il palato e questa cosa è così noiosa che anche lui si alza in piedi e sistema la sedia spingendola sotto il tavolino. .Da Steve non sente sentimenti forti. Non c'è né gelosia, né irritazione. Semplicemente sta lì, continua ad assorbire i sentimenti altrui e non -ma Steve prova sentimenti oppure è soltanto un robot. A volte sembra. Lo sa che non è così, ma a volte lo sembra, davvero. Deve essere questo il motivo per cui gli piace così tanto. Filo di pensiero un pochino inappropriato, tanto vale tagliarlo qua. “Non importa” borbotta. “Troveremo qualcun altro che ci possa aiutare.” Prende la giacca da sopra il tavolo e inizia a infilarci un braccio. “Non che comunque io creda che questa sia veramente una magia.”  
  
“Ovviamente” risponde atono Stephen.  
  
“Perché la magia non esiste.”  
  
“Ovviamente” ripete Stephen.  
  
“E poi, dai, non eri bravo a baciare” mente ridendo piano e infilando il secondo braccio nella giacca.  
  
Stephen alza un lato delle labbra. “Ovviamente” ripete ancora una volta. “Prova a non far impazzire il tipo con i tuoi pensieri.”  
  
Steve ruota gli occhi. Lo sta prendendo in giro, per qualche motivo. A Tony ora come ora, non importa molto. Vorrebbe solo sapere che cosa farci con questo nuovo collegamento, come lo aveva chiamato Stephen. Se Stephen diceva che sarebbe scomparso col tempo, deve dire che si fida abbastanza di lui per poter accettare questa interpretazione e non vede l'ora che tutto questo finisca. Non per lui. A Tony non importa molto, alla fine, una persona nella sua testa che lo calma durante momenti di panico e che non lo lascia mai da solo... lo sa che non dovrebbe dirlo, ma adesso che si sta abituando all'idea, non sarebbe male, no? Per lui, questo è più un prendere che un dare.  
  
Stephen crede che può fargli paura o meravigliarlo aprendo la porta di casa con quella che lui definisce magia. Forse Tony lo potrebbe meravigliare un pochino di più con le porte automatiche dei centri commerciali. Ruota gli occhi.  
  
Steve è rimasto a fare una gara a chi si guarda più a lungo con Stephen. Forse il modo migliore per far scomparire questo collegamento è ignorarlo. Deve dirglielo a Steve. Potrebbero ignorare il tutto e sperare che tutto vada bene. Quindi beh...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Steve non crede che sia la soluzione giusta e continua a ripeterglielo anche quando ormai Tony è a casa sua e si è reso conto di aver sprecato tutta la sua giornata di riposo. E, no. Non si sta lamentando di averla sprecata, perché non avrebbe mai potuto passare meglio la giornata, se non con Steve. Gli piace. Gli è piaciuta la giornata. Non è stato un momento da solo e immagina che questa sia stata la prima volta in anni. E neanche adesso è solo, visto che Steve sta ancora lì a seguirlo, nonostante non sia fisicamente lì. _Non è una buona idea_. Non è una buona idea, gli fa il verso in testa. Ruota gli occhi, riprende le lenzuola che ha lasciato sul pavimento questa mattina e le getta sul letto. Lo sa che non è una buona idea. Il problema è che non hanno un altro piano.  
  
Non sa che cosa fare. Non sa come mai i suoi pensieri fluiscano così liberamente verso Steve, ma sa che lui ci è sempre stato abituato, ma sa anche che Steve non lo è mai stato abituato a questi pensieri invasivi, paranoici a volte, probabilmente nevrotici. E non può certo farli pesare su Steve, non importa quanto facile questo sia.  
  
Tony si arrampica sul letto a castello. _Non è una buona idea,_ ripete Steve. Vuole che lo guardi, vuole che gli parli. E Tony vorrebbe potergli parlare tranquillamente, senza sentire tutto questo senso di colpa. Quindi pensa a come sistemare le lenzuola sul letto e poi ci si copre, continuando a guardare il soffitto troppo vicino a lui. Tiene le dita ben affondate intorno alle coperte e non riesce ad addormentarsi.  
  
Rhodey non è tornato a casa. Probabilmente è stato chiamato a fare un turno in più, o forse era così stanco da non riuscire a tornare a casa. Forse lo hanno mandato in una qualche missione e non tornerà per le prossime tre settimane. Forse ieri è stato l'ultimo giorno in cui lo ha visto e lui non se n'è reso conto e l'ultima frase che gli ha detto e che gli dirà mai è stata _Non pensi che Shrek sia stato il massimo che l'umanità potrà mai dare_? e, siamo sinceri, non è una bellissima ultima frase da dire al proprio migliore amico. Tony deglutisce. Chiude gli occhi. Deve respirare profondamente. Deve tagliare questo filo di pensieri, essere realistico. Forse Rhodey aveva da fare. È un adulto responsabile. Sta bene. Starà bene. Deve solo respirare, deve solo...  
  
Nel letto, con lui, c'è Steve, che lo cinge con un braccio e gli posa il mento sui capelli. _Sta bene_ , gli dice, o gli pensa, o comunque gli pensa di dire. Tony alza lo sguardo verso di lui, cerca il suo sguardo, studia i suoi occhi azzurri. C'è qualcuno che dice che ha una macchiolina di marrone nelle pupille. Tony non l'ha mai vista. Steve non è niente che non sia perfetto. E Rhodey non è tornato a casa. Tony si morde il labbro inferiore e abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo. Steve, da qualche parte, lontano da lui, dall'altra parte della città, forse, ha il respiro regolare, il suo battito del cuore è lento è stabile e Tony riesce a sentirlo, tiene gli occhi chiusi, cerca di non pensare ad altro.  
  
_Anche Bucky oggi non è tornato a casa_ , gli dice. _Probabilmente è andato da Sam a mangiare pizza e bere birra, anche se Sam non regge bene la birra. Stanno molto tempo insieme. Finché non mi diranno il perché, non voglio sapere il perché._  
  
Tony sorride. Il cuore di Steve è calmante. Ogni filo di ogni suo pensiero è stato tagliato. Rhodey sta bene. La giornata è finita. La magia è la cosa più brutta del mondo, ma hanno un piano, qualcosa di simile a un piano, almeno. E il cuore di Steve è abbastanza stabile da far sincronizzare quello di Tony.  
  
La casa è un pochino meno silenziosa. _Una volta li ho trovati a tenersi per mano mentre guardavano una partita di football_ gli sussurra. _Appena sono entrato in salotto, Sam ha tirato indietro la mano e ha fatto finta di star esultando per una delle azioni di gioco più tristi e meno spettacolari del mondo._  
  
Tony sorride. “Non avresti dovuto dirmelo. Era un segreto.”  
  
_Forse_ , borbotta Steve. _Ma è stupido tenere segreti, se abbiamo questa cosa che ci fa essere sinceri l'uno con l'altro, non pensi?_  
  
Tony scrolla le spalle. Sente con il palmo della mano il battito di Steve. Si addormenta così.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Giorno Uno di Tony e Steve che provano a ignorare qualsiasi cosa qualcuno abbia fatto loro va così:  
  
Tony si trascina ai laboratori delle Stark Industries e ha la testa che gli fa male, anche se non capisce il perché. Tutti dicono che dormire aiuta a sentirsi meglio. Tony ha dormito e adesso si sente come una gomma da masticare buttata per strada. E quindi è un po' una benedizione potersi concentrare su qualcosa che non sia il suo legame con Steve. È bello poter vedere tanti progetti e disegni e altre cose che gli sono mancate il giorno prima. Ed è questo che fa. Si culla di disegni e progetti e robot, nel suo laboratorio personale, che suo padre gli ha dato, lontano da qualsiasi altra persona, isolato da ogni contatto umano, Anche da quello di suo padre. Passa così la mattina. Nel suo habitat naturale, senza troppi altri pensieri, pensando a come migliorare alcuni progetti di Howard Stark. E non si rende conto del tempo che pas. Non si rende conto di essere rimasto solo per tutto il giorno. Perché sta facendo qualcosa che adora. Perché... questo finché non sente di nuovo la sensazione del sole sulla pelle, e poi quell'aria frizzante della sera sulle guance. Tony in quei momenti si dimentica di star lavorando e rimane a fissare il vuoto. Nel vuoto, vede Steve, che si gira verso di lui e gli sorride. _Non è una buona idea_ , gli dice. E Tony allora torna a lavorare con un pochino più di concentrazione.  
  
  
  
  
  
Il secondo giorno in cui Tony e Steve ignorano qualsiasi collegamento loro abbiano, va più o meno in questo modo:  
  
Steve ha iniziato a capire come funzionano i fili di pensiero di Tony. Non è poi così difficile da capire. All'inizio lo era, perché era come avere in testa tanti Tony che continuavano a parlare, con lo stesso tono di voce di tante cose diverse. Quindi deve semplicemente scegliere di sentire un solo Tony. Scegliere il filo dei suoi pensieri, nello stesso modo in cui Tony fa. È faticoso stargli dietro, ma è ancora più faticoso scegliere che cosa pensare, adesso che sa che anche i suoi pensieri possono arrivare a Tony. Non è così che vuole che lui sappia, certo, ed è anche vero che, sentire i sentimenti di Tony, in un certo senso, lo fa sentire più calmo e gli dà qualcosa in più. Non sa dire qualcosa in più rispetto a che cosa, ma sa che è come se fosse pieno di qualcosa. Sam glielo ha detto, una volta, che a volte Steve sembra vuoto e che non ci sia niente dentro di lui, a meno che qualcuno non lo riempa. Quando Tony si è reso conto che non c'era nessun pensiero che scorreva da Steve verso di lui, lo aveva sentito pensare a un robot. E lo aveva sentito pensare che lui ama i robot. Ed è una cosa così strana da pensare che Steve, a ripensarci, non può che sorridere, sentirsi un pochino felice. In un certo senso, con una strana associazione, Tony ama Steve.  
  
“A cosa pensi?” gli chiede Janet con le labbra arricciate e le caviglie incrociate. Ha appena finito il suo giro di ricognizione, forse ha appena finito di parlare con uno degli artisti di cui gli ha parlato negli ultimi giorni. Ha un sorriso smagliante. La testa leggermente inclinata.  
  
Steve è riuscito a tenere Tony lontano da ogni suo pensiero fino a oggi. E ora lo guarda, dall'altra parte della stanza, che è lì, senza essere per davvero lì, ed è piegato su alcuni fogli, con lo sguardo concentrato e le labbra che sono diventate una linea sottile.  
  
“Penso a Tony” le risponde, perché questa è la verità. È a lui che pensa. E il sorriso di Janet diventa un pochino più consapevole, come se capire il motivo per cui sorride potesse cambiare un'espressione così basica. Tony alza gli occhi dai suoi progetti e lo fulmina con lo sguardo. “Vorrei invitarlo a cena.”  
  
“Beh” sospira Janet, guardando verso la strada. “Ormai oggi è andato, quindi direi che niente di vieti dall'invitarlo domani.” Fa un'espressione strana. Sorride di lato, mantiene la testa inclinata. “Niente lo renderebbe più felice di passare la serata con te, sicuramente.” Posa una mano sul suo braccio, per dargli forza, un pochino di coraggio, molto probabilmente.  
  
E questa volta, l'anima di Tony, o qualsiasi cosa sia che sta sfidando lo spazio e il tempo per essere sia ai laboratori Stark che alla galleria d'arte, fulmina con lo sguardo Janet, neanche avesse appena ucciso suo padre. Forse, a Tony Steve piace veramente. Forse queste intuizioni che ha Steve hanno un qualche fondamento. O forse sta semplicemente proiettando, Steve non lo può sapere finché non prova.  
  
_Non è una buona idea, questa_ , dice alla proiezione di Tony. _Perché io voglio passare un po' di tempo con te_.  
  
È forse la prima volta che sente un'emozione così forte, un terrore così grande da parte di Tony, causato dalle sue parole. E forse -doveva starsene zitto, forse non ha veramente capito molto di quello che stava succedendo tra loro due.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il terzo giorno in cui Tony si ostina a ignorare Steve, nonostante quello che è successo il giorno prima, va più o meno così:  
  
Prima di andare ai Laboratori, forse la cosa migliore da fare è andare a parlare con il guru dei sentimenti. E il suo guru dei sentimenti lavora nel luogo più spaventoso del mondo e cioè una scuola materna. E Tony, per la seconda volta in meno di una settimana si sente a disagio a entrare in luoghi in cui persone del suo gruppo lavorano. Sarebbe stato più facile se Thor fosse stato, non lo sa, un personal trainer, qualcosa che ha a che fare con le palestre, o, non lo sa, qualcos'altro, allora sarebbe stato più facile. I bambini lo mettono in soggezione, non sa dire il perché. Sa solo che non sa come comportarsi con loro, non sa cosa dovrebbe dire, cosa è appropriato non dire.  
  
Si tortura le dita, sfregandosele e rigirandole e incrociandole e poi lasciandole andare. Dovrebbe semplicemente entrare nella scuola e sperare che Thor sia già arrivato. O forse dovrebbe soltanto andare via e non pensare più a niente di tutto quello che Steve ha deciso di dirgli.  
  
C'è una bambina che lo fissa da lontano. La riconosce perché ha aiutato Thor in una gita scolastica e quella bambina non faceva che fargli domande su quello in cui lui crede. Se crede nella magia, se crede che la scienza possa spiegare tutto quello che succede nel mondo, anche le relazioni tra esseri umani, anche alcuni fenomeni che non sono normali e che tutti chiamano paranormali. Tony non sa come discutere di certe cose con i bambini. Gli pare che lei si chiami Wanda. Ha degli occhi troppo profondi. Fa paura. Quindi Tony si stringe nelle sue spalle e prende un respiro profondo e prova a entrare nella scuola, ma viene fermato da un piccolo Loki, che passeggia senza meta e che gli fa venire la strana e irrazionale paura di averlo calpestato.  
  
Loki alza lo sguardo e sbatte le palpebre. All'inizio non sembra essere molto interessato in Tony in particolare e sembra essere intenzionato ad andare via, continuare la sua passeggiata per i giardinetti e non pensare più a quel tipo che è rimasto fermo nei giardinetti di una scuola materna guardando verso la struttura della scuola. Poi però, aggrotta le sopracciglia e si alza in punta di piedi, per osservare meglio qualcosa alle spalle di Tony. Sulle spalle di Tony? Forse sta guardando le spalle di Tony. Tony che aggrotta le sopracciglia a sua volta e ritira il mento verso il collo. “C'è qualcosa che non va?” gli chiede, poi, abbassandosi verso di lui.  
  
Conosce abbastanza Loki da sapere che la cosa migliore è non abbassare mai la guardia quando si tratta di lui. Ma il bambino si limita a puntargli contro l'indice e poi cercare di spingerlo contro il petto di Tony. “Avete fatto un bel macello, eh” gli dice poi, e poi gira la testa verso il giardino e inizia a camminare via.  
  
Tony alza le sopracciglia e in effetti, sì, gli mancava solo che un poppante delle materne gli dicesse che ha fatto un macello senza specificare in che cosa o come o perché. Che bello, sì. Deve parlare con Thor. Deve davvero parlare con Thor?  
  
_A me basterebbe che parlassi con me._  
  
Tony rabbrividisce, e chiude gli occhi. Perfetto. Soltanto Steve che compare all'improvviso mancava. Le materne sono un incubo, Thor deve avere qualche problema per decidere di continuare a lavorarci, e forse la cosa migliore era continuare a concentrarsi sui suoi progetti e non pensare ad altro. Non pensare a Steve. Non pensare a come si sente più tranquillo. Non pensare a come riesca a dormire la notte, ultimamente, anche se Rhodey non torna la notte, o torna molto tardi. Cerca di non pensare a quanto è bello avere le spalle coperte. Cerca di non pensare nemmeno a quanto calmante possa essere il battito del cuore di Steve. Pensa intensamente, invece, che quella bambina che continua a seguire i suoi movimenti con gli occhi forse sta girando un film horror e che ha deciso di usare lui come bersaglio per entrare meglio nel personaggio.  
  
Infila le mani nelle tasche della giacca jeans e se ne va via. Anche se non importa dove vada, Steve è sempre lì con lui, ad accarezzargli la schiena se entra nel panico e a dire cose stupide, se viene travolto dai suoi stessi pensieri.  
  
Gli ha chiesto come fa a tenere a bada tutti quei pensieri, qualche giorno fa. La verità è che Tony non pensa di poterci riuscire da solo. Stephen dice che questo collegamento sfumerà col passare dei giorni, ma ad ogni giorno che passa, a Tony sembra essere più intenso. Ha sentito alcuni pensieri di Steve, non importa quanto lui cerchi di trattenerli.  
  
Si è reso conto che, forse, non è l'unico trai due che si sente solo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gli antichi greci non avevano una parola per meraviglia o terrore. Ne avevano solo una che significava esattamente la stessa cosa. O forse Tony sta inventando questa curiosità perché si sente piccolo e si sente meravigliato, ma anche terrorizzato. Si è addormentato anche oggi con Steve accanto, perché, anche se riesce a ignorarlo durante le giornate, la notte in cui non ha nessun progetto, in cui non ha un percorso da far seguire i suoi pensieri, sente di essere dipendente da qualcun altro. Ha paura di non riuscire a stare da solo, la notte, ha paura di perdere se stesso, anche. Il collegamento è più forte, poi, di notte. Perché così come per Tony è facile dimenticare di avere una qualche divisione di anima con Steve, lo è anche per Steve più facile dimenticare che hanno qualcosa -che stanno passando per qualcosa di importante. Ma la notte.  
  
E ora Tony sta dormendo. O sta avendo una sua esperienza extra corporale condivisa o non sa che cos'altro e... ed è meravigliato, ma è anche terrorizzato da quello che vede.  
  
Il legame non sta svanendo. Il legame si sta rafforzando ogni giorno in cui Tony fa finta di non vederlo. E adesso, per questo motivo, perché ha lasciato che tutto questo si aggiustasse da solo, ha un problema che non può risolvere da solo. E che Steve non è riuscito a risolvere da solo.  
  
I sentimenti di Tony si materializzano come parole. Sono pensieri e non fanno che fluire e fluire e fluire. Sono difficili da seguire, sono difficili da scegliere, ma Tony è abituato a loro. Sa che cosa deve fare quando sono troppi. I sentimenti di Steve si materializzano come oggetti, come colori e forme, come suoni. E Steve è sempre stato così bravo a non far trapelare niente da sembrare un robot, e adesso ha abbassato la guardia, adesso tutti i pensieri stanno fluendo verso Tony e lui non sa che cosa dovrebbe fare. Non è come vedere il mondo. Il mondo ha tantissimi stimoli e, come con i pensieri, Tony decide quali seguire, quali sono importanti. È una delle basi della concentrazione. Per lui forse è un pochino più difficile, ma riesce a farlo, riesce a focalizzarsi su pochi oggetti. Quando i pensieri di Steve arrivano a lui, però, non sono ordinati, non hanno senso nello spazio e nemmeno nel tempo. E hanno tutti la stessa intensità.  
  
Tony è immobilizzato dalla meraviglia, perché questo è quello che Steve vede, questo è il suo punto di vista ed è così colorato, così emotivo, così senza senso da essere la cosa più meravigliosa che lui abbia mai visto (beh, dopo il bot che il professor Pym gli ha mostrato al college, perché quello era veramente...). Tony è immobilizzato dal terrore, perché non sa come si deve muovere, perché non sa che cosa abbia fatto fluire i pensieri di Steve verso di lui.  
  
E lo deve raggiungere, allora. Deglutisce e si dice che deve avere la forza di raggiungerlo. Santo cielo, quanto detesta la magia. Steve dovrebbe trovarsi nel posto in cui i colori e le forme sono più nitide. Il trovarsi in questa dimensione, senza sapere che cosa dovrebbe fare, o come tornare indietro è veramente irritante. Ma trovare Steve è facile. Si trascina tra tutti quei colori e tutte quelle forme, con i pugni chiusi e i passi decisi. Deve solo arrivare fino a Steve che rimane immobile, in piedi. È difficile muoversi, per qualche ragione. I suoi passi sono lenti, deve continuare a muoversi. Camminare, finché non arriva davanti a Steve.  
  
Posa le mani sul suo viso, nello stesso modo in cui Steve aveva fatto con lui qualche giorno fa. Ci sono troppe cose a cui prestare attenzione e Tony ogni tanto lascia cadere lo guardo su una sfera di luce, o su una macchia rossa. Ma poi torna sempre a guardare Steve, che ha lo sguardo vuoto, che non sembra essere raggiungibile. _Va tutto bene_ , gli dice, o gli pensa, ancora non ha capito. _Siamo in due qua, quindi va tutto bene._  
  
Tony è terrorizzato. Se questo legame è diventato più intenso, vuol dire che sarà più difficile da spezzare col passare del tempo. Steve ancora non riesce a concentrarsi su di lui. Ci sono delle -delle parole che però gli arrivano. Delle sensazioni, in realtà. Alla fine sono Steve e Tony. Tony e Steve, che sono una fantastica coppia di volontari per Thor e che aiutano Janet in qualsiasi cosa lei voglia fare. Alla fine sono Steve e Tony, che un po' brancolano nel buio da soli, ma che insieme trovano sempre la strada per tornare a casa, metaforicamente ma anche letteralmente. Sono Steve e Tony che giocano a basket anche se Tony si stufa dopo cinque minuti e lascia vincere Steve. Sono Steve e Tony, che non importa che stupidaggine potrà mai fare Steve, Tony non lo abbandonerà mai.  
  
_Esattamente_ , mormora Tony, passandogli la mano sul viso. _È così, sì, non c'è nemmeno bisogno di dirlo._  
  
Steve sbatte lentamente le palpebre. Riesce finalmente a focalizzarsi su Tony. Forse ha abbassato la guardia quando si è addormentato. Sorride debolmente, guardando il sorriso sollevato di Tony.  
  
Certo, sono Steve e Tony, che stupidaggine. Tony che ha presentato Janet a Steve e gli ha dato un posto, Tony che mangia il gelato così in fretta da farsi gelare il cervello. Tony che parla velocemente perché ha paura di perdere l'attenzione degli altri. Tony che tutti trattano ancora come un bambino, anche se è il più piccolo di poco tra tutti quanti loro. Tony che mangia tofu e Steve ancora non riesce a capire che cosa ci trova di tanto buono. Tony che arriccia il naso, quando qualcuno dice qualcosa che non è poi così intelligente. Tony che Steve ama e adora con tutto il suo cuore.  
  
Oh. Beh. Questi non sono pensieri che Tony aveva dato per scontati, in effetti. Ritira piano le mani dal viso. Vorrebbe dire che questo non è un sentimento reale, perché è questo quello che dice normalmente alle persone. È quello che ha detto a Pepper. È quello che ha detto a Stephen. Ma non lo ha detto per cattiveria. Non lo ha detto perché voleva ferirli, quanto perché è quello che pensava. Non poteva credere di essere amato perché... non dicono che non si può essere amati prima di arrivare alla fase dell'amor proprio? E lui -lui avrebbe potuto mai amarli come loro dicevano di amarlo? La verità è che... Tony forse è più codardo di quello che tutti, anche lui stesso, credono. E amare è così spaventoso che era meglio... ma riesce a sentire l'amore di Steve. E questo lo spaventa tantissimo. E vorrebbe potersi tirare indietro ma, al richiamo dei pensieri di Steve, dei suoi sentimenti, i pensieri di Tony, senza il suo permesso fluiscono verso di lui, senza nessuna censura.  
  
Perché sono Tony e Steve. Steve che a volte sembra irraggiungibile e poi gli parli e ti sorride con quella dolcezza del cuore. Steve che è grande e grosso e gentile. Steve che è gentile con tutti tranne che con Tony. Steve che disegna chiunque e poi arrossisce quando gli dicono che il suo è un gran bel disegno. Steve che solleva pesi, perché, vabbè, è andata così a quanto pare. Steve che gli fa sentire il battito del suo cuore per farlo addormentare. Steve che Tony ama con tutto il cuore che le persone pensano lui non abbia.  
  
Questo è uno schifo. Tony si nasconde il viso dietro le mani e grugnisce. Non va bene. Non va bene per niente. Ma Steve gli prende un polso e non forza la mano a scendere, semplicemente glielo prende per ricordargli che lui è lì. E quando Tony apre le dita quel tanto che basta per poterlo guardare, Steve ha quello sguardo così stupidamente felice, così tenero e dolce e sembra così innocente, che Tony non può sentire che una sensazione di calore sulle guance propagarsi verso le orecchi e poi si dice sì, ma così?  
  
Steve lo abbraccia, non va oltre. E, come se fosse un disco rotto, la testa di Tony inizia a ripetere: _sì, ma così? sì, ma così? sì, ma così? sì, ma così? sì, ma..._  
  
  
  
  
  
Tony potrebbe aver fatto la stupidaggine più grande della sua vita, per colpa di una stupidissima magia che adesso non riesce a togliersi dalla testa. E adesso qualcuno dovrà pagare. Quindi è qui, alle tre del mattino a bussare alla porta di Stephen Strange, come un idiota, per chiedergli aiuto. Bussa. Bussa ancora. Continua a bussare. Non ha la minima decenza umana, quindi non c'è davvero motivo per cui dovrebbe smettere di bussare. A lui non importa dei tempi normali delle persone, dei loro periodi di riposo e certamente non gli importa dei periodi di riposo di quel bugiardo di Stephen Strange. Quindi bussa ancora. Continua a bussare. Non gli importa. Non. Gli. Importa.  
  
“Ho capito” sibila Stephen, aprendo la porta. Poi alza lo sguardo sopra la testa di Tony e ruota gli occhi. “Ovviamente” borbotta, facendosi da parte per farlo entrare in casa. “Vuoi del tè?”  
  
“Voglio che rompi questa cosa. Qualsiasi cosa sia, voglio che la rompi adesso, voglio che la distruggi, che non ne lasci nemmeno una briciola, che, metaforicamente parlando, questi siano i dinosauri e tu la meteora che li ha uccisi. Adesso.”  
  
Stephen si gratta una guancia e poi scrolla le spalle. “Io non posso farci davvero niente” gli dice. Sembra assonnato. Forse stava dormendo, eppure ha i capelli che sono una meraviglia. Tony lo giura, questa volta commette un reato.  
  
“Avevi detto che col tempo si sarebbe debilitato” gli sbotta contro. “E invece si è rafforzato. Non c'è -non c'è momento in cui non c'è Steve con me, non c'è cosa che non sappiamo l'uno dell'altro, non c'è un attimo di...”  
  
“Pensavo fosse una cosa buona per te” risponde Stephen, accarezzandosi la fronte. “Sei sempre così... gne. Magari è il tuo karma e lo devi accettare. Forse il tuo non voler accettare questo collegamento lo ha reso più forte. Forse voi già condividevate l'anima e adesso vi ritrovate a condividere anche le sensazioni del corpo. Congratulazioni. Perché dovrebbe essere qualcosa di brutto?”  
  
Tony sente di avere un tic all'occhio. Sente Steve con lui, certo, perché ormai lui e Steve sono -non così. Il problema è non così. Steve non sembra capire e Tony ha un dolore al petto e non riesce a spiegarsi. _Io non voglio spezzare questo legame_. Tony si porta le mani alla testa, aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Nemmeno io voglio spezzare questo legame” sbotta. Poi rimane immobile a guardare il pavimento. Sembra che le sue stesse parole lo abbiano colpito come un pugno. “Ma lo devo fare” aggiunge alla fine, un pochino più a bassa voce.  
  
Sente una mano sulla spalla e immagina che sia Steve, ma, quando alza gli occhi si rende conto che è Stephen. “Devi andare da chi vi ha collegati. Solo quella persona può spezzare il legame.” Si inumidisce le labbra e poi scrolla le spalle. Tony sospira. Steve guarda da un'altra parte. “Ma, sai?, se non vuoi spezzare un legame, allora forse non dovresti spezzarlo.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Steve si presenta a casa sua ed è Rhodey ad aprire la porta. Tony ha le occhiaie sotto gli occhi, non è riuscito ad addormentarsi nemmeno quando Rhodey aveva continuato a parlargli, non era riuscito a ricordarsi che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare nei diversi momenti delle giornate neanche quando le sensazioni di Steve gli arrivavano. Rhodey non dice una parola, perché, beh, non è da Rhodey mettersi in mezzo alla vita sentimentale di Tony. A lui, Pepper piaceva, diceva che era il peperino giusto per il carattere di Tony, ma non ha detto niente quando si sono lasciati. E a lui Stephen non piaceva, perché gli sembrava essere quel tipo di persona che si crede migliore di tutti quanti, ma, quando Tony e Stephen si sono lasciati non ha detto niente. Non ha mai gettato fango su nessuno e non ha mai innalzato nessuno. Ha semplicemente lasciato che Tony piangesse sulla sua spalle e poi gli ha fatto credere che il mondo sarebbe andato meglio, che le cose brutte capitano, ma che fanno parte della vita. Adesso, Tony è sicuro che a Rhodey Steve non piaccia così tanto. Non perché non è una brava persona e non perché abbia fatto qualcosa di male. Semplicemente, non gli piace a pelle. E, ancora una volta, non dice niente. Lascia Steve entrare, si morde la lingua e va a bere dell'acqua, per dare loro un po' di spazio.  
  
Tony sta sotto le coperte, in salotto. Steve gli si siede accanto, con le ginocchia aperte e le mani unite, come se stesse pregando, ma al contrario.  
  
“Io detesto la magia” borbotta Tony. “Non la capisco. Questa cosa, non la capisco. Non la posso capire. Per me non ha nessun senso, e... non voglio che rimaniamo incastrati in qualcosa che non capiamo.” Stringe la coperta e la tira un po' verso di sé. Deglutisce. Sa quello che vuole dire. E sente il cuore spezzato di Steve.  
  
Perché adesso sarebbe dovuto andare tutto bene. Tony adora Steve, ne è innamorato forse da sempre, da quando si sono incontrati perché uno scoiattolo gli aveva rubato qualche stuzzichino e quindi si era messo a ridere un pochino più forte. Quando Tony era inciampato sui suoi piedi e Steve lo aveva preso dal braccio per non farlo cadere. Questo deve essere stato un modo di incontrarsi da commedia romantica, a pensarci bene. Probabilmente il loro destino era segnato già da quel momento e Tony rabbrividisce ancora una volta. E gli dispiace che Steve si trovi legato a qualcuno di così... problematico, stupido, un pochino triste.  
  
“Perché vuoi tenere il legame?”  
  
“Perché tu non vuoi tenerlo?”  
  
È una domanda lecita. Tony deglutisce e lascia che la coperta gli cada sule spalle, poi sui fianchi. Si gira verso Steve, con un ginocchio puntato sul cuscino e si morde l'interno delle guance. “Io sono sempre dipendente da qualcuno” gli dice a bassa voce. Inizia a grattarsi le pellicine delle dita e non ha la forza per continuare a guardare Steve negli occhi. “Quando non riesco a dormire, Rhodey rimane con me e riesco a dormire. Quando non mi ricordo di mangiare, qualcuno mi batte la mano sulla spalla e mi dice di andare a mangiare insieme. Quando non so come comportarmi come adulto, c'è sempre qualcuno che mi guarda le spalle e... negli ultimi giorni, quando non riuscivo a dormire, c'eri tu, quando mi dimenticavo di mangiare, c'eri tu, quando non sapevo come comportarmi, c'eri tu e...” Si inumidisce le labbra. “Io non... ho ventiquattro anni. Non so cosa sono io. Non so che cosa posso fare. Se fosse capitato a una persona che sa che cos'è, forse -sarebbe stato meglio. Ma io... io so solo che odio la magia, so soltanto che sono bravo a costruire robot, che adoro i robot con tutto me stesso e poi...? Non sono nemmeno sicuro di essere una brava persona. E non voglio rompere il legame. Sono terrorizzato dal dover rompere il legame perché -è la prima volta in assoluto che ho la certezza che qualcuno mi voglia. Così. Senza motivo. Solo perché sono io. Rhodey è il mio baby-sitter, io lo adoro, lui...? Forse si sente in colpa, forse mi detesta e sta qui perché pago l'affitto della casa e... Jarvis. Io sono cresciuto con lui e l'ho sempre considerato il padre che ho sempre voluto avere ma, vedi?, mio padre lo pagava perché mi volesse bene. Questa è... davvero, è la prima volta e questa sensazione è...” Tony chiude gli occhi. Era più facile da pensare. La lingua si attorciglia quando cerca di parlare.  
  
Si nasconde il visto dietro le mani e cerca di respirare, rimettere in ordine i suoi pensieri. C'era un filo conduttore. Sente il cuore di Steve fare male, sembra starsi spezzando ulteriormente ed è colpa sua, è tutta colpa di Tony. Deve spiegarsi, deve dire qualcosa deve...  
  
“Io ho il terrore di rimanere solo. Ma da piccolo ero terrorizzato all'idea di dormire al buio e adesso...”  
  
“Adesso non dormi.”  
  
Steve allunga la mano quel tanto che basta per poter prendere la mano di Tony. Sente tutta la sua confusione,sente tutta la frustrazione che Tony prova e gli prende la mano, nella speranza di poterlo calmare. Tony chiude gli occhi. Non riesce ad esprimersi. Ha paura di rimanere da solo. Ma ha ancora più paura di crescere e scoprire di essere nulla senza gli altri. Ha paura che un giorno Steve si sveglierà e si renderà conto di essere ammanettato con una busta della spazzatura, che Tony è. Tony non è davvero nient'altro. È un pensiero in più per Rhodey, una preoccupazione per le persone che gli vogliono bene. E Steve adesso dice di amarlo, domani potrebbe anche non farlo più. E Tony rimarrebbe da solo, con questo legame che gli ricorderà ogni giorno quanto Steve lo disprezzi e non potranno più farci niente.  
  
Tony non capisce niente di magia, per questo la detesta. E se un giorno Steve volesse liberarlo, non potrebbe liberarlo. Il legame diventa ogni giorno più forte, sarà un problema poi spezzarlo. Quindi adesso? Adesso è il momento migliore per Steve per scappare via, per non avere più niente a che fare con Tony.  
  
E lo sa che gli ha detto di amarlo, sa anche che i suoi sentimenti sono reali, ma, la verità?, quanto dura l'amore? Niente. Lo ha visto coi suoi genitori, e lui non è poi così diverso da loro. Il suo destino non può essere così diverso allora.  
  
“Tony...”  
  
E ci sono trecento altre buone ragioni per cui loro due non dovrebbero nemmeno star parlando in questo momento. Se un giorno Steve se ne andrà, se il legame sarà spezzato -sarà come quando Rhodey è andato in missione e Tony non aveva nessuno su cui fare affidamento durante gli attacchi di panico, o quando i suoi pensieri diventavano così tanti da sovrastarlo. Se Steve se ne andrà, lascerà un vuoto enorme e lui non potrebbe davvero riuscire a riempirlo. E anche questo discorso è così egoista perché Tony sta parlando di tutto quello che Steve fa per lui, ma questo rapporto, non ci prendiamo in giro, è abbastanza parassitario, perché Tony non fa niente per Steve. Non può fare niente, non ha le capacità di...  
  
“ _Quando tutto non ha senso, tu hai senso”_ cerca di interrompere il filo dei pensieri Steve. Lo dice ad alta voce, ma lo dice anche nel suo petto e le sue parole rimbombano nel corpo di Tony. Non sa come abbia fatto a fare una cosa del genere ma... Tony lo guarda con i lati delle labbra puntate verso il basso. “E quando non riesco a riempire il vuoto, tu lo fai. Quando non so dove andare, tu mi guidi verso casa. E averti qui...” Si posa una mano sul petto. “Mi fa sentire vivo, umano. Io non posso andare via da te. E non lo voglio fare.”  
  
“Adesso.”  
  
“E nemmeno in futuro.” Steve sospira. Gli prende anche la seconda mano e Tony sente un groppo alla gola. C'è una parte di lui che vorrebbe che Steve lo convincesse e c'è una parte di lui che vorrebbe che Steve accettasse il suo punto di vista e quella parte ha paura, ha così paura... “Tony, tu mi hai fatto respirare. E io non -non riesco nemmeno a pensare a come poter tornare a prima.”  
  
“Parli come un drogato. È peggio, Steve. Dobbiamo solo tagliare i ponti, dovremmo...”  
  
“Io non voglio andarmene.”  
  
“Voglio chiudere questa storia.”  
  
“Non saprei dove altro andarmene.”  
  
“Non possiamo vivere così.”  
  
“So che neanche tu vuoi tagliarlo veramente.”  
  
“Ti ho appena spiegato che non lo voglio fare!” sbotta ancora una volta Tony. Lo guarda dritto negli occhi, cerca di farsi capire e poi spera che le parole di Steve siano più forti di quella paura che sta provando. Non vuole rimanere da solo. Non vuole tornare a dormire da solo, non vuole rinunciare a questo ma... “Non lo voglio fare. Non voglio farlo. Non voglio. Ma non posso non farlo. Perché se tu poi ti stufassi...”  
  
“Non mi stuferei.”  
  
“Perché sono solo un peso che...”  
  
“Non lo sei.”  
  
“Perché sono veramente troppo da sopportare.”  
  
Steve sbuffa una risata leggera e scuote la testa. “Non per me” gli dice.  
  
All'inizio è facile vedere Steve. È lì. È proprio lì davanti a lui. E poi ci sono delle lacrime grosse così che lo fanno diventare una massa informe davanti a lui. “Lo sono per tutti, Steve” ribatte debolmente. Ma la sente la determinazione di Steve. Lo sente quell'amore che non era sicuro che qualcuno potesse provare per lui. Quel cuore che lui ha già spezzato e che adesso sembra essersi rigenerato. Le lacrime gli cadono direttamente sui pantaloni. Rivede Steve, e poi non lo vede più. “Lo sono per tutti, basta che lo chiedi. Salto le sedute con Xavier, mi dimentico di mangiare, di buttare la spazzatura e a volte anche di lavarmi i denti. E non è giusto che ti sia capitato io, perché tu sei...”  
  
Steve inclina la testa e gli asciuga le lacrime con il pollice. Poi allunga il collo e gli bacia lo zigomo. “Anche io dimentico di andare alle sedute di gruppo” gli dice a bassa voce. “Potremmo ricordarcelo a vicenda. Io ho due mani, Tony. E sono abbastanza forte. E spero che tu sia abbastanza forte anche per me. Io ho due mani, Tony. Non voglio andarmene da nessuna parte, perché da nessun'altra parte mi sento bene, da nessun'altra parte mi sento come se fossi appena arrivato a casa. Io -ho due mani Tony, e a volte mi tremano così tanto da non riuscire a disegnare, ma quando entri in una stanza tu, sono ferme, potrei disegnarti il mondo. Quindi sono io che ti chiedo di non andare via.” Appoggia parte del peso su una mano, puntata contro i cuscini del divano, per stare un pochino più vicino a Tony. Si avvicina abbastanza da far sfiorare i loro nasi e Tony deve concentrasi su uno solo dei suoi occhi azzurri, da quanto sono vicini adesso. “Rimani con me, Tony. Non mi lasciare indietro. Ti prego, non mi lasciare indietro. Non da solo.”  
  
Tony guarda intensamente l'occhio di Steve e sente i suoi sentimenti nel petto. Sta ancora piangendo, perché è questo quello che Tony è: un bambino dalla lacrima facile. E poi allunga lui il collo, per poter baciare Steve -Steve che gli asciuga le lacrime, mentre lo bacia, con così tanta dolcezza, con tanta tenerezza. Non ha a che fare con la timidezza questo bacio, ma con la paura di rompere qualcosa.  
  
Steve è fragile e Tony fa in modo che i suoi baci siano il più teneri e lenti possibile. Le labbra di Steve sono leggermente screpolate, e le labbra di Tony sono morbide e sembrano accarezzare Steve a ogni bacio lento. Steve si tira in avanti, Tony scivola all'indietro e posa una mano sul viso di Steve. È così fragile. Il suo cuore si spezza così facilmente, e Tony glielo ha già spezzato un paio di volte. Non deve farlo più. Almeno, deve provarci. Il tocco di Steve è un po' più deciso. I baci di Steve sono un po' più decisi.  
  
Tutti trattano Tony come un bambino. Il cuore di Steve però è più simile a quello di un bambino. Tony fa scivolare le sue gambe sotto Steve, sdraiandosi sul divano e cercando di non perdere nessun contatto con lui, con gli occhi chiusi, e Steve punta un ginocchio accanto al fianco di Tony, gattonando verso di lui. E continuano a baciarsi e baciarsi e baciarsi e...  
  
Rhodey si schiarisce la gola. Tony sobbalza e dà una testata a Steve. “Magari non nei luoghi comuni, che dite?” chiede, con una ciotola di cereali in mano.  
  
No. Steve a Rhodey non piace. Non piace proprio a pelle, ma Tony sente il cuore leggero e non può che ridere, mentre Steve scivola verso il pavimento, nella speranza di non dover più guardare Rhodey in faccia.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wanda guarda le energie dell'Universo e suo fratello Pietro corre più lentamente. Guarda da lontano quel Tony, che ha così tante altre versioni accanto a lui, e che per qualche motivo il posto nell'Universo ancora non l'ha trovato. Il nodo però tra lui e quel tipo biondo, Steve, adesso non c'è. L'energia fluisce e Wanda deve aver fatto quello che l'Universo aveva bisogno che facesse. Quindi inclina la testa, sorride a se stessa.  
  
A quanto pare nessuno lo può sapere, è un segreto, ma ha aiutato l'Universo a fare qualcosa. Brava Wanda.


End file.
